Taking His Advice
by Megs23
Summary: "Hey Sara, you gotta get out more"


Title: Taking His Advice

Author: Megan

Rating: PG

Pairing: N/S

Spoilers: Bully For You and You've Got Male

Summary: Sara takes Nick's advice.

~~$~@~$~~

_"It's just a radiator cap so give yourself a break"_

Nick's words kept repeating over and over again in Sara's head as she drove home to her one bedroom apartment.

_"you gotta get out more"_

'I do get out' She thought to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. 'Yeah. I go out. Plenty.' She let herself into her apartment, and headed straight for the trash can. 'He just doesn't know. He doesn't understand how much I love my job'. She picked up the trash can and emptied all of the leftover take out from her refrigerator. 'My job is my life' 

_"you gotta get out more"_

Sara closed the refrigerator door and eyed all of the take out menus pinned up. She ripped each one down one by one and tossed them into the trash can. Next she picked up all the catalogues off of the counter, and pitched them as well. 'He was right' she thought. 

Sara put the trash can down, and reached for her phone. She dialed the familiar number hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sara. I was, uh, thinking… you want to go out…. somewhere?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be over in 15 minutes, okay?"

Sara breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Great. I'll be here"

"See ya"

"Bye" Sara hung up the phone, and headed down the hall to her bedroom. 'I can't believe I just did that' she thought as she gave herself the once over. "I look awful. Thought I guess he's seen me at my worst, so I don't really have to worry" she said out loud. 

The sound of a knock at her front door brought Sara back to the real world. Had it been 15 minutes already? She hurried back down the hall, and opened the door quickly. 

"Hey Sara."

"Hi Nick. Come on in." She backed up allowing him space to enter her home.

"Nice place you got here," Nick said eyeing the living room, small kitchen, and then taking a quick glance down the hallway where the bedroom and bathroom were located.

"Yeah. I guess. It's small, but since I am only one person, and will probably be for a while I figured there was no point in getting some place bigger."

Nick could tell she wasn't exactly in a happy mood and probably only called him because of his earlier comment. "Sara, about what I said earlier. About you needing to get out. I was-"

"Right. You were right Nick"

He took a deep breath and a step closer to her. "Is that why you called me? Because of what I said"

Sara let out a little chuckle, which sounded almost forced or sarcastic. "I didn't know who else to call" When she looked up at him, Nick realized she had begun to cry.

He took a few more steps towards her and reached up to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry Sara"

"I can't help it. Look at me. I'm 30 years old. I can barely even keep a boyfriend. I'm so attached to my job, they just run away. Kinda like Hank did a few months back. You remember?"

Nick nodded.

Sara shook her head, and wiped another tear off her face. "Let me just go grab my jacket. I'll be back in a sec" With that she disappeared down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Nick looked around, and noticed the trash can sitting in the middle of the kitchen. He walked over to it, and saw all the catalogues take-out menus, and boxes. He opened the refrigerator, and came face to face with 2 water bottles, a couple pieces of fruit, and a small container of yogurt. 

"Okay. I'm ready"

Nick closed the door as soon as he heard her voice, and turned to face her. "Is there something you wanna talk about? I mean, are you okay?"

"I'm fine why?" Sara asked shoving her keys in your pocket.

"Well, you have no food, and I saw your trash can. Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about"

Nick put a hand on his hip. "Sara, I've known you for a little over a year. Don't lie to me"

Sara sighed, and walked over to the couch and sat down. Nick followed her. "It's just this case. I don't want to end up like that girl. And then what you said… I just don't want to spend the rest of my life alone, ya know?"

Nick nodded, and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He let his fingers linger, probably a bit too long, for she looked over at him. She didn't say anything, but she looked almost confused.

"I do need a life" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Sara, look. I don't know much, but I do know that you will not end up alone. You'll find someone. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow. But any guy who takes the time to get to know you will see how worth it you really are. You'll never end up like that girl in your case. You're still young. You're beautiful. You're smarter than most people I know, and you're so passionate about everything you do. Like that radiator cap."

Without thinking or warning, Sara leaned in and crushed her lips against Nick's. She put one hand behind his head, and the other on his shoulder. Nick was totally caught off guard, but instinctively kissed her back. Sara licked his bottom lip, and then the top. He opened his mouth, allowing her access to his mouth. Nick leaned back on the couch, pulling her down with him, not breaking the kiss.

But Sara pulled away suddenly and jumped off the couch as if she had been stung by a bee. She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. Oh no. Nick, I'm sorry. I shouldn't… Oh my God"

Nick, still recuperating from the kiss, sat up straight and looked up at her petrified face. "No, Sara. I'm sorry. I should have stopped you. I just… Wow."

"You were just saying all that stuff and-"

"I meant every word."

"I guess I got caught up in the moment and… You meant it? I mean, you weren't just trying to cheer me up?" Sara asked with a somewhat shaky voice.

Nick stood up, and took a step toward her. "I meant every word. I wouldn't lie to you, Sara"

"Why?"

"Because it's true." Nick said, tucking another stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I just thought it was probably time to tell you the truth instead of letting you go on thinking how you were thinking."

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

Sara looked away from him, but Nick brought his hand to her cheek, and turned her head gently so she was facing him again. She had a small smile on her lips causing a smile to appear on Nick's lips as well.

"So, wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?" Sara asked breaking the silence.

"I'd love to, Sara" Nick said as he held out his hand to her.

She looked down at his outstretched hand, then to his face, and then back down to his hand. "Okay" She took his hand in hers and led him towards the door.

~~$~@~$~~

The end!

Well, I hope you liked my latest ficlet! I love writing them! Okay, I promise the next thing I post will be another chapter to one of my 4 WIP's. LoL 

You know what to do now – hit that little purple button, and send a review my way. But please, no flames. :)


End file.
